


A Love so Strong and True

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I was gonna write a fix it but it just became angst????, M/M, so here this is my take of the scene at the end of BOTFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Bilbo returns home and changed man. And not for the better.





	A Love so Strong and True

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the Hobbit in 2 days so this is the mess I got myself into.

“Who is this Thorin Oakenshield?” The question stopped Bilbo in his tracks. His heart was already heavy, but the weight became unbearable then. 

“He was my...friend.” A cringe not unseen by a few of his family members. The words didn’t fit right to Bilbo’s ears. Thorin was much more than just a friend. He wasn’t family by any stretch but certainly close to it. A knot settled in Bilbo’s chest. 

“I loved him.” Bilbo admitted under his breath. He didn’t elaborate but he didn’t need to. The crowd understood that was it. He headed into his home, closing the door behind him. 

The hobbit hole smelled musty. Life had been vacant for nearly 2 years. No wonder his kin all thought he was dead. The silence was extremely loud to Bilbo and he hated every moment of it. 

He went around checking what was left in the house. Pictures needed straightened, furniture went back where it belonged. The evening wore on. 

Dinner was a morbid affair. Bilbo sat in stony silence, glancing at the door out of habit. He  _ knew _ who he expected to be seeing come in the front door but his rational brain told him it wasn’t going to happen. 

Sleep came but not at first. Bilbo laid awake playing Thorin’s death over and over every time he closed his eyes. 

“Plant your trees. Watch them grow.” 

Bilbo sat up in bed. He took the acorn seed he’d picked up in the garden. 

“Thorin, you mean so much to me. I wish I could have told you in those early days. Rest in courage, dear friend.” Bilbo whispered to the acorn in his palm. He placed it in the ground and covered it with dirt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tree grew older as Bilbo did. A beautiful oak tree, much like its namesake. The tiniest smile graced Bilbo’s lips when it grew. This truly was Thorin’s tree. 

Bilbo watched as Frodo his nephew, played under it, built a fort in its branches and invited the other hobbit children to play too. When Frodo headed off on a quest of his own, the two said their goodbyes under Thorin’s tree. 

“Are you ready for the perilous journey ahead?” Bilbo asked, checking and double checking the bags. 

“Yes Uncle.” Frodo grinned. He appeared calm about the trip but Bilbo knew all too well the fear just under the surface. 

“Make sure you stay in touch as much as you can.” 

“Of course. I love you uncle Bilbo.” Frodo smiles as he left the home with Sam. 

“I love you too, my dear boy.” 


End file.
